Summer Breeze
by RyanHull
Summary: Edwin is in the middle of puberty and is starting to 'really' Notice his Step-Sister Rated M for future chapters.
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter.1- Intro

It was a hot summer day,and i was in my room talking to my friend Brad on Msn.

Today the family wanted to go grocery shopping. I hated Grocery Shopping.

''Edwin hurry up and get dressed''

''I don't wanna go''

''We need to pick out your new school Uniform''

''Dad, I don't want to''

''Come on, Ed,Get dressed,we're leaving in 20 minutes''

Damn, i though we were going at 3:00 pm

It was 12:00 am

At least he would be with lizzie.

He had liked Lizzy ever since he first saw her.

It was more intense now that he was 14.

-LizardGurl- has just signed in

Lizzie is online. Perfect

-Edwardo- says:

Hey

-LizardGurl- says:

Hi

-Edwardo- says:

Sucks...

-LizardGurl- says:

??

-Edwardo- says:

That we have to be dragged along still even though we are both 14.

-LizardGurl- says:

Ya

-Edwardo- says:

Wanna Hide?

-LizardGurl- says:

lol, no they will find us :P

Knock Knock

''Ed Come downstairs'' came Derek's voice from outside his door

''Are you coming''?

''Sorry Ed,Got Hockey practice''

''damn''

''K i'll come down''

-LizardGurl- says:

We better get going

-Edwardo- says:

ya

-LizardGurl- says:

Bye

-LizardGurl- Has just signed off

-Edwardo- says:

I Love You...

End chapter 1-

Did you like it? Was it too short? Want chapter 2?


	2. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter.2- Shopping

''Where are they''?

Dad had gotten us lost, like everytime we were at the Mall.

''Dad, why dont you use you're cell phone''

''Dead on Battery''

''Damn''

We had just finished picking out my Uniform.

It was Grey and black with a little white in the sleeves.

I thought it had too much grey.

''There they are'' Dad said, looking at a bunch of frightened looking Girls huddled up on a bench.

I saw Lizzie and i wanted to fly over pick her up and fly out of the store to the moon.

''Thats everybody then''?

''Ya''

''Ok lets get out of this hell''

The mall is crowded now being that it was 3:00pm

Back in the Van i got to sit beside Lizzy.

On the way home there was occasional bumps, and Me and Lizzie's leg would touch.

When we got home I went up to my room and took a seat at my computer, Signed into Msn.

-Edwardo- has just signed in.

To my suprise Lizzy was on.

-LizardGurl- says:

Hey

-Edwardo- says:

Hi

-LizardGurl- says:

Wanna go out?

I read that, and Chocked on my Kool Aid.

-Edwardo- says:

What?!

-LizardGurl- says:

You know, Outside

-LizardGurl- says:

Maybe to the SoccerField?

I slouched down in my chair, full of depression.

-Edwardo- says:

How about something in the house?

-LizardGurl- says:

Like?

-Edwardo- says:

idk, Tv?

-LizardGurl- says:

Xbox 360

-Edwardo- says:

Sure,What game?

-LizardGurl- says:

Gta 4?

-Edwardo- says:

sure

-LizardGurl- says:

K,Bye

-Edwardo- says:

Bye

-LizardGurl- has just signed out.

-Edwardo- says:

I love you...

As i Was getting up i heard a beep from my computer and read.

Thank you for sending an Offline Message.

''Oh shit''!!

End Chapter 2

I made this chapter a little longer then the other one, Review 4 chapter 3


	3. Oh Shit!

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

Chapter.3- Oh shit!!

I stared at the words before me.

OfflineMessage has been sent.

I realized what i must do, go into Lizzie's room and delete that message!

But how? She locks her door.

Wait, Derek has a lockpick.

I sped off to Derek's room and into tbe second drawer of his desk,

thats where he keeps all his good stuff.

Found it.

He ran back to Lizzies Room.

Ok, how does this work?

Click

''Got it''

I ran in to the computer, turned it on.

and went on msn.

-LizardGurl- has just signed in.

Ok, where is it?

I looked at the screen from top-to bottom and couldn't find it.

''Shit''

I heard Lizzie coming.

I closed the door locked it, and turned off the computer.

Just as i heard a click in the door i Hid under Her desk.

Lizzie walked in the room, did she forget something?

She walked over too her Closet and pulled out some clothes.

I knew what was going to happen next.

But did i really want to see it.

Lizzie took off her Track pants. revealing her white Panties.

Pain shot out from my crotch.

My dick was shifted weird.

Any guy knows what thats like.

''Damn''

By the time he manouvered his crotch,

Lizzie Was fully clothed again and left the room.

I got out from under the desk,and Turned on the Computer.

My message was there now.

I guess I't needed time to send or something.

-Edwardo- says:

I Love You...

I pressed the little X feeling More Depressed then i had before,

and went downstairs.

''Hey Ed''

''Hey Liz''

She was already playing Gta 4.

End Chapter 3.

This chapter is short because i typed it up 6 times and it

sounded too perverted alot. Wich direction do u guys want?

A little more perverted,Maybe a Lemon? or Stay clean.?


End file.
